


Soul Eater Smut & Fluff

by InsertUsernameHere1259 (orphan_account)



Series: Soul Eater smut and fluff. [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consentual Sex, F/M, Foursome, Gay, M/M, Maka centric, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsertUsernameHere1259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maka gave Soul a small smile as he came into the kitchen from his room. Maka quickly glanced away, however, when she noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of plain black boxers. She held back her moan.

He grunted in response, not fully awake yet, as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk, tipping his head back and bringing the carton to his lips. Maka tries not to moan at the sight of his neck, wanting nothing more then to push him into the refrigerator door and bite and suck on the exposed skin.

She feels his gaze on her and glances up, immediately moving her eyes away after, with a blush on her cheeks. She can feel herself getting wet, and she tries to push the feeling away, blushing even harder and pushing her chair back, "I'm going to go read in my room, you look tired, maybe you should go back to bed?" She stands, turning around but before she had even reached the hallway a hand grabbed her wrist, and dirty thoughts ran through her head, she blinks, blushing impossibly harder.

Stop it Maka, she thinks, he's your partner, you can't have those thoughts about him. She turns around, smiling, "Did you need something, Soul?"

"You think you're so sneaky, don't you?" He said roughly, not harsh, but in a deep voice, a voice that made her even more wet.

"What do you mean?" She asks, trying to seem innocent, he can't know, can he? There's no way he can know about her attraction to him and the other boys, right? He can't know about all the times that she had rubbed and fingered herself to the thought of them in the middle of the night. There's no way.

"I hear you at night, Maka. Soul!" He mimics her in a girlish orgasmic voice. "Black Star!", "Kid! Crying out our names like a slut, wanting all three of us. I could feel it too, you would finger yourself and I would feel it even though there isn't anything there. I could feel you rubbing, and teasing."

"We see you staring at us and blushing, you say you were just thinking about something and didn't realize you were staring, but that's a lie, isn't it, Maka?" Black Stars voice is suddenly heard and she whips around to see him leaning against a wall.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, stop being weird, you perverts! When did you even get here, Black Star?" She tries to pull herself out of Soul's grasp, but he refused to let go, instead letting out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, but you do." Kid is right behind her now, his lips pressed against her ear as he speaks, and she faintly wonders where he came from. "You know exactly what we are talking about."

"S-stop it, y-you guys! Soul, just let me go. I don't know what you're doing but I have books to read!" She finally pulls herself out of Soul's grip and rushes past Black Star and Kid, getting to her room and frantically trying to open the door. She hoped they were just joking around, that they didn't really know.

But another part of her wanted them to know, it wanted them to know how much she wanted them. 

Just as she gets the door open she is turned around and pinned against it, effectively closing the door once again. Her wrists are held on both sides of her head and she looks up to see Black Star smirking down at her. 

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" She whimpers. 

The blue haired boy moves her wrists to one hand, putting his now free hand on her hip, leaning down to level his mouth with her ear, he whispers, "Giving you what you want." She whimpers again. 

At this point she notices the other two boys standing in the dark hallway. "Look at her, all defenseless, good thing we know she wants it otherwise I'd say this feels wrong. Oh well, at least everything's symmetrical." Kid smirks and Maka shivers, turned on by how deep his voice is.

"Lets get started, shall we." Soul smirks with the other two, walking forward and opening Maka's door, watching Black Star walk forward, leaving her with no choice but to walk backwards until they reach her bed.

Black Star pushes her down on the bed from where she had been forced to sit. Her still-pinned wrists wiggle, trying to get herself free.

"Maka, just stop fighting already. We know you want us, and we want you too, so just calm down and let us take care of you." Soul tried sooting her, putting his hand on her side and motioning for Black Star to let go as he sits down on the bed. He can feel her discomfort and how scared she is. Even without the bond, all three boys could sense her fears. She still thought they were messing with her.

"Aww, do I have to? I like holding her down!" Black star whines, reluctantly letting go at Souls glare.

"You can do that later, she has to be comfortable first." Maka goes crimson at the thought of him holding her down again."We won't do anything you don't want us to do, Maka, we want to be with you." She nods, looking down in pure embarrassment. Soul places two fingers under her chin, and like any good romance movie, captures her lips with his own.

"...Can I hold her down now?"

After looking at Maka for confirmation, Soul nods and Black star quickly grabs her wrists, putting them above her head.

As Black Star takes Maka's shirt off, the other two boys leave and go to the living rooto wait their turn...and to cuddle on the couch and exchange soft kisses accompanied by light touches.

"Nice bra, Maka." She blushes for what feels like the millionth time as Black Star unhooks her strapless lacey white bra. "Even nicer tits." He throws the bra somewhere and quickly grabs her nipples, toying with them. Maka moans and squirms as her arms are tied down by rope from who-knows-where and one of her nipples are sucked on.

In the living room, Soul moans, wiggling around at the feeling of his nipples being sucked and tortured. The bond between him and Maka was strong and he could feel everything Black Star was doing to her, from the rope tying her down, to the kiss on her lips and the tongue in her mouth. Kid looked down at Soul, who had his head buried in Kid's leg, curiously. 

He hadn't realized how strong the bond was. He had an Idea.

Maka moans as Black Star trails a finger down to her most sensitive area. "P-please!" She practically screams as he taps her clit. 

"Want something, Maka?" She lets out a strangled moan and then a scream. Black Star smirks once again. Looks like Kid and Soul are having some fun. 

Lets have some fun too, he thinks, his smirk growing.


	2. Close your eyes and pretend (fluff no smut)

Soul groaned as he was woke up by- wait a minute, what did wake him up? He realizes that he must have woken himself up or heard something and rolls over to go back to sleep. Not even a second later he is pushed so that he was on his back.

"Silly symmetry, you have to stay on your back if you want me to see you." Kid's voice is heard and Soul nearly screams. Nearly.

"Kid, what are you doing?" The albino exclaimed, "Why are you on my bed?"

"Adorable symmetry, I'm just looking at you, don't you like my attention?" Kid smiled at the panicking boy, "Perfectly symmetrical. Pretty asymmetry." Kid laid on top of Soul, nuzzling into his neck. "Will symmetry hold me, please?" 

"Kid, my name is Soul not symmetry and I think you're drunk."

"Symmetry said my name! Am I worthy of such kindness from Symmetry?" Yep. Kid was drunk, and from the looks of it he wondered into Soul and Maka's apartment and into Souls room. When he gets like this, the number seven written 7 times in 7 rows would be perfectly symmetrical.

"Kid, how about we go to sleep?"

"Does symmetry want to sleep?" Kid gets teary-eyed, "I am sorry symmetry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to bother you! I just wanted to see the symmetry!" Kid begins to sob as he gets on the floor, curling up into a ball.

"Kid, what are you doing? Get up here on the bed and go to sleep."

"Symmetry wants me in bed with symmetry?"

"Yes." Soul glares at the boy on the floor.

"Perfect symmetry!" He jumps onto the bed, holding onto Soul tightly, "I love Symmetry. Symmetry loves me. S-" Kid is cut off from his own snores.

Soul gripped onto the sleeping beauty. "Symmetry definitely does love you." He kisses behind Kid's ear and smiles as he lets sleep take over.

Kid's eyes open. Looks like his plan worked, now he is sure that Soul will say yes when he asks him out, he rolls over and kisses Soul on the lips, closing his eyes.

Soul's eyes open. Looks like his plan worked,  
now he is sure that Kid won't be joking around when he asks him out. He smirks, all he had to do was pretend to believe Kid was drunk.

They both fall asleep smiling, completely, hopelessly, in love.


	3. Giriko/ Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has a nightmare.

Giriko groans as he is woke up. What the hell is that? He thinks as he sits up and listens. He hears a faint scream, loud enough to keep him up, but not ear-piercing, who is that? He continues to listen as he stands up and walks to his door, half hoping that it's some kid in the apartment above him, half knowing he's going to have to deal with someone to get them to shut up. 

As much as Giriko likes to fight, It's too early for this shit. He opens his door as another scream is heard, louder this time. He realizes that it's coming from Justin and his annoyance ceases.

He walks down the narrow hallway and stops at Justin's door. He almost knocked, to save Justin the embarrassment, but decided that knocking wouldn't work. He opens the door and walks in.

Justin's room is neat, organized just like the priest himself. Giriko walks to the bed. Justin's head is barely visible through the blanket, but his form shakes and moves making him highly noticeable.

"Hey." He just stands there, awkwardly, wishing to be anywhere else. 

"N-No, p-please! P-p-please, s-stop!" Justin's words were practiced, like he had said them a million times over. He probably has.

Giriko placed his hand on the priest's shoulder, lightly shaking him. Justin flinches back with a shout and the blanket falls off his head. His eyes are squeezed closed but tears slip out and soon he is sobbing, shaking harder.

"P-please, no!" He cries, screaming.

"Justin, wake up. It's just a nightmare, you're okay." Giriko was no stranger to nightmares, not that he would admit without hesitation. It was often that he woke up sweating and shaking, dying to forget.

"Wake up!" 

The boy's eyes open and he immediately sits up, noticing Giriko. "I- S-sorry. That- u-um-" he stutters trying to come up with an excuse.

"Justin." His name cuts him off, "It's okay."

"N-no I-it isn't. I'm s-sorry." He moves to stand up. 

"Yes it is. Get back on the bed." Giriko pushes him back down. Justin opens his mouth to protest. "Shut up." There is no aggression in his words, they are actually quiet.

Justin sits, his back against the headboard, and avoids eye contact. Giriko gives him time to just breath before he begins to talk.

"Are you okay?" Justin stays silent, still not looking up. "Kid, I'm not mad, if that's why you won't talk. If I was mad I would have it you with something." No response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Justin looks up, and their eyes meet. "I'll listen if you want me to." He sits down on the bed, next to the blondes feet.

"You'll laugh. Or call me weak."

"Kid, I may tease you a lot but I have 'em too. I'm not gonna say anything bad about some thin' like this."

"You have them too?"

"Yeah." Giriko looks away for a second before realizing how he is losing his control over the situation. "But this is about you. So start talking, priest."

Justin swallows, looking away again, staring at the wall, "When I was younger, before I was even old enough to be in the DWMA," he pauses, swallows again. "My father-he- he hit me. All the time, calling me weak and useless and I never hit back. I begged and pleaded but he would never stop. When I got older, the DWMA gave me a break from him, but when I got back, he was always more angry and he started to-" He starts to cry as his words break. Giriko moves so he's next to the boy, it doesn't take a genius to get the idea of what the priest was talking about. Anger courses through him.

When he can breathe again, Justin continues.  
"Then, when I was old enough, I moved out, and got this apartment. I finally stopped freaking out when people got close to me and got a boyfriend." Giriko thought that was the end, but Justin started to talk again, "His name was Danny, and eventually he became just like my father. He hit me all the time and- and h-he r-ra-" he cuts himself off. "That's why I have the nightmares." He doesn't look up.

Giriko is mad now. How could someone do that to a kid? To their boyfriend? He hugs the boy before he can think to do anything else. Justin is shocked, but let's his arms wrap around the other slowly, cautiously. Tears spill down his face and onto Giriko's neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He tries to pull away, but Giriko's grip tightens.

"Don't be." 

They stay like that for a while. Hold onto each other, until Justin falls asleep. Giriko smiles at the boy, moves himself away and the other so that Justin is on the bed completely. When he hears a whimper, he reaches out for the others hand and holds it, laying down and letting himself sleep.

They wake up tangled together. Giriko makes breakfast and they don't speak a word, or even look at each other. That is, until Justin stands up, walks to the other side of the table and pulls Giriko up. When the other tries to speak, he just smiles and kisses him, slowly at first, and then fast and needy.

They end up in Giriko's room, still kissing, but now Giriko has his hand on Justin's dick through his shorts. He rubs softly for a while before deciding he wants to see the boy cum in his shorts now.

He picks up the pace, rubbing hard and fast. He eventually pulls Justin's shorts down, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt. He moves down and sucks at the head of the boys cock through the fabric, flicking his tongue out lightly. His eyes are locked with Justin's as he cums, crying out. Giriko's tongue doesn't stop until he's crying though.

Giriko comes back up and just holds the boy, ignoring his hard-on. Not wanting to push the boy into anything.

Justin doesn't want to make Giriko uncomfortable by trying to do anything, with them cuddling like this, it's obvious neither want to move, even if they both have erections.

"Hey, kid?"

"Yes?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Of course."

"That wasn't a question but I'm glad you approve."

They let sleep take over.


End file.
